Chess
by DP-san
Summary: Fate and Destiny play chess, thus causing much death and destruction. E+T, S+S
1. Prologue

**Chess**   
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy

    Disclaimer: Wusai does not own Cardcaptor Sakura.   
    Claimer: Wusai owns her ideas. 

    A/N: My previous CCS fics were both failures... x.o I have 4-6 other unfinished fics, so please be patient with me. :3 I want to hit at least 50 reviews with this fic... it's my goal! ^.^ 

***

    "Shall we play chess?" 

    Delicate lips spoke those words with a voice like wind through a field of daisies. Her eyes were shadowed. In fact, all of her face from the nose up was shadowed. 

    "Oh, Fate, you know you're so much better than me." 

    "Don't be ridiculous, Destiny, you're better. Let's just play for fun, shall we?" 

    "Let's play with humans for pieces!" 

    "All right." 

    "Shall we use an angel and a devil, and place them on the same side?" 

    "Oo, great twist... yes, yes we should." 

    "Which ones?" 

    "Hmm... the highest angel, a female named Tomoyo..." 

    "And the lowest devil, Eriol." 

    "Eriol will be a knight, and Tomoyo a bishop. Both are on the black side." 

    "All right. Rubymoon and Spinel Sun as the king and queen, ok?" 

    "Sure. I want the humans Sakura and Xiaolan as my knight and bishop!" 

    "Yes. And Yue and Keroberos as your king and queen?" 

    "Correct." 

    "Now let's decide on our other pieces." 

    A sigh escaped those perfect lips. 

    "Let's just pick them randomly and play, ok?" 

    "Ok, patience, m'lady!" 

    "All right, so I have my pieces, and you, yours. _Now_ can we play?" 

    "Yes, yes..." 

***

    A/N: That's only the prologue. :3 I'm deciding whether I should also post up the first chapter today. Should I? Hmm...


	2. The Pawns and the Bishop

**Chess**   
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy

    Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 

    Claimer: I own my ideas. 

    A/N: New chapter! :3 For those of you who've only watched the dub of CCS: 

    Chiharu = Chelsea   
    Takashi = Zachary   
    Rikka = Rita   
    Naoko = Nikki 

    Those are the characters mentioned in this chapter. For those of you who play and/or are good at chess, my moves might not be accurate... they're only used for the sake of this fic. For those of you hardcore Anime/Manga fans, the Clow Cards are used randomly in this fic, they're not captured, nor are they wild. Please don't sue. I've decided that I will post up this chapter today. :3 

***

    "Good morning, Chiharu!"   
    "Hello, Takashi!"   
    "Good morning, Rikka! Rikka?"   
    "Eh? I was thinking about a pretty sword brooch I got the other day."   
    "Did you know that swords were invented by-"   
    "Lies, lies, lies!!!" 

    Under the clear blue sky, a few school children were innocently speaking and playing, unaware of their fate. 

    _I move this pawn forward two spaces._

    "Rikka? What's wrong?" 

    Rikka stared at the ground, not moving. Then, she looked up, chocolate eyes blank. The sword brooch on her collar glowed, then enlarged into a real sword. 

    "Where did that come from?!" 

    Rikka turned to the source of the voice, Takashi. 

    _I move my pawn forward by one space._

    _Ignorant fool._

    She stabbed the sword at him, but hit the wall behind him, instead. 

    "Rikka! What's wrong with you?!" 

    Rikka did not respond. Instead, she brought the sword slashing through the air, stopping it before his heart. 

    _I take your pawn. Silly Destiny._

    She pulled the sword back, and stabbed it into his chest. Crimson blood splattered everywhere, red rose petals falling to the ground, forming a pool of shining rubies. 

    "Why?" 

    Takashi whispered, voice filled with pain, salty tears falling from his once happy eyes. But then, they glazed over, like Rikka's, and he fell limp, pinned to the wall by the golden sword. Drip. Drip. His blood continued falling. Rikka's eyes returned to normal as she let go of the sword. 

    "R-Rikka!" 

    Rikka turned to Chiharu, hands still blood-stained. 

    "What happened?" 

,dd>Rikka asked, voice innocent. Chiharu shook her head, tears threatening to spill. She slowly backed away, then turned and ran, a shocked expression still painted on her face. Rikka turned back to the wall, and saw Zachary. She uttered a surprised gasp. 

    _Ah! I'm so stupid! But I'll use this bishop to take your pathetic pawn._

    "Did I do this? Oh my God!! I-I'm so sorry!!" 

    "Sorry doesn't make him alive again, murderer." 

    Rikka looked up, tears on her face, to see Naoko, also crying. She held a peculiar book beneath her arm. 

    "I-" 

    "I must-" 

    Naoko's eyes glazed over when she suddenly stopped speaking. 

    "-eliminate you." 

    She said in a monotone voice. 

    "E-eliminate?! What do you mean?!" 

    Naoko opened the book to a blank page and took out a pen. 

    "And so Takashi rested peacefully in heaven. Knives circled around Rikka, then pierced into her, each like white hot iron. Rikka uttered a gasp. Then knives dug deeper into her, and she screamed as her blood, her life, beat out of her, forming crimson rivers. She exhaled her last breath, filled with pain, and fell to the lowest level of Hell, where she could never rest, for the knives still pierce her, and Takashi's spirit often haunts her. Takashi's blood disappears, but Rikki's stays to remind everyone of her wickedness." 

    Naoko closed the book and dropped her pen as she returned to normal. Looking around, she saw Rikka's body with her blood around it. Her eyes widened. 

    "Rikka!!" 

    'What happened?' Naoko wondered. She noticed the book. 

    "Create..." 

    Quickly, she flipped to the last page of writing and read her short passage, eyes widening even more than they already were. She reached for her pen to cross out the words. But, the wind held a force, which carried the book, ripped out the pages, and scattered them. Naoko reached for the pages, but the floated out of her reach, then disappeared along with the book, leaving behind a heartbroken Naoko. 

***

    A/N: Bloddy. Yes, bloddy. Remember, when I say 'bloddy' I mean 'bloody'. :3 Please review. 


	3. The Angel and the Devil

**Chess**   
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy

    Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 

    Claimer: I own my ideas. 

    A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! *gobbles them up* I live off them! For those of you who've only watched the dub: 

    Tomoyo Daidouji = Madison Taylor   
    Xiaolan = Li   
    Eriol Hiirigazawa = Eli Moon   
    Nakuru = Ruby 

    I think that's it. If I'm missing anyone, please let me know. 

    *.* A big thanks to: 

    **ILoVeLiSyAoRoN   
    SpringbloomOpal
**

for reviewing! I love you! *.* 

***

    "Tomoyo Daidouji. You are allowed to live once more." 

    "Really? Wow!" 

    "You'll be sent down to Earth soon. Sakura and Xiaolan are still there." 

    "Great!" 

    Tomoyo looked through a gap in the clouds. Such a long distance to the ground! But, she flew down, amethyst hair sparkling with the sunlight. 

    "T-T-Tomoyo?!" 

    "I thought you-" 

    "They let me live again!!" 

    "Wow! Everyone else will think you're finally back from that trip!" 

    Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. 

    "I'm so happy... I wonder what else might happen..." 

***

    "Eriol Hiirigazawa." 

    "Yes?" 

    "You are allowed to live again." 

    "P-pardon?!" 

    "I do not know why." 

    "..." 

    "You can go up now." 

    "All right." 

    Eriol winked. 

    "I'll be back!" 

    "Ha. I'll be expecting you." 

    Eriol flew up, night wings flapping silently. The flames licked at his dark hair and pale face. Tortured souls stopped their moaning to stare blankly at Eriol, wishing they were him. Their torture went on, but his stopped, if only for a while. 

    "Eriol!" 

    Eriol turned to the voice, Sakura. 

    "You're finally back! I thought Nakuru-san said you moved for good!" 

    "Eh, well, I decided Tokyo was better," he lied. 

    "This is so odd... first Tomoyo comes back from her trip, and now you!" 

    "Tomoyo? Who's she?" 

    "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet, have I? Just a second... TOMOYO!!" 

    "YES, SAKURA-CHAN?!" 

    "COME MEET ERIOL-SAN!!" 

    "COMING!!" 

    Tomoyo ran up, giggling. 

    "Hello, Eriol-san!!" 

    "Eriol, this is Tomoyo. Tomoyo, you've probably figured out, this is Eriol!" 

    "Good day, Tomoyo." 

    "Nice to meet you!" 

    "You have to meet Xiaolan, too, Eriol! XIAOLAN!!" 

    "WHAT?!" 

    "COME MEET ERIOL!!" 

    "Coming... no need to yell!" 

    Li grumbled as he walked up to Sakura. 

    "What?" 

    "Don't be like that, Xiaolan. Anyway, this is Eriol. Eriol, this is Xiaolan!" 

    "Hmph." 

    "Translation: ditto," Sakura said, smiling. 

    "Ah, I should get going. Wei and Meiling will be mad if I get home late. Bye." 

    "Bye," Sakura said, waving. "That reminds me, I have to get something sweet for Kero." 

    "Who's Kero?" 

    "Eh... a friend." 

    "Oh. I see. I'd like to meet him sometime!" 

    "Uh... all right, I guess. Gotta go now! Ja ne!" 

    "Ja, Sakura!!" Tomoyo said. 

    "Do you have to go anywhere?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. 

    "Not right now. It's been five years since I was last here... I want to take a walk around," she replied. 

    "I'll go with you." 

    Tomoyo and Eriol walked through the neighborhood, sakura petals raining down upon them. 

    "The sakura is my favorite flower," Eriol said. 

    "Mine, too!" 

    "Tomoyo?" 

    "Yes?" 

    "What was it like, the place you visited?" 

    "Oh... It was beautiful, it was paradise, it was heaven." 

    "Ah. It must have been great if you stayed there for five years." 

    "It was, it was... where did you move to?" 

    "It wasn't a very good place. I was considered fortunate, since nothing happened to me there. It was Hell for everyone." 

    "Oh... poor you..." 

    A complete sakura flower fell from a tree and landed on Tomoyo's ponytail. 

    "Tomoyo, you have a sakura in your ponytail. Wait, don't take it off." 

    Tomoyo stopped with her arm raised. 

    "You look very nice with it," Eriol said. Tomoyo lowered her arm. 

    "Thanks," she said, smiling. There was a brief silence. 

    "I don't know what made me come back, I mean, the place where I was wasn't really too bad... Maybe it was fate. Maybe something's supposed to happen here." 

    "Maybe... but let's just enjoy our return first." 

    "Yes." 

    Eriol and Tomoyo walked along beside each other, blending in among the sakura petals. 

***

    A/N: So how was it? :3? Please review... I must get to my goal of 50. :3 I live off reviews!!


	4. The Queen and the Knight

**

Chess

**   
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy 

    Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 

    Claimer: I own my ideas. 

    A/N: ^_^ I feel so special, knowing that you've actually read this far. :3 On to the fic. For those of you have only watched the dub: 

    Touya = Tori (That's how you spell it, right?)   
    Yukito = Julian   
    Yuki = My nickname for Yukito/Julian 

    Whee. Read on. 

***

    _I move my Queen forward, and out from the pawns._

    _I move my knight forward._

    "Yuki... I know you are not who you say you are." 

    Touya looked deeply into Yukito's eyes. Yukito's eyes widened. 

    "I know you are not human," Touya continued. 

    "Wh-what do you mean?" Yukito asked. 

    "Since we both know, stop hiding the truth. Let me see your other side." 

    Yukito stared at Touya, then smiled. Wings sprouted from his back, and crossed over each other, encasing him with feathers. Once they opened again, Yue stood there. Touya smiled. 

    "What are you called?" 

    "Yue." 

    "Yue, I sense something wrong with Yuki." 

    "I am weak from lack of magic. Yukito is affected by that." 

    "So if you have more magic..." 

    "Then Yukito and I will be fine." 

    "I can give you my magic." 

    "You will lose many things." 

    "I don't care. As long as it makes Yuki normal again." 

    "All right." 

    Yue put his lips near Touya's neck. A bubble of light appeared. 

    _I take your knight. Think before you play, Destiny._

    Yue's eyes took on an odd, glazed look. 

    'Magic... I've taken all his magic. Must... take... life.' 

    The white bubble turned into a red one as Yue sucked out Touya's life. Slowly, slowly, Touya began to fall limp. Yue left a little life left for Touya, then stopped. His eyes returned to normal. Thinking Touya was simply unconscious, he returned to being Yukito. 

    "T-Touya?!" 

    "Yu... ki..." 

    "Touya? What happened?" 

    "Yue... took... magic... and... life..." 

    "To-Touya!!" 

    A tear fell from Yukito's eyes as his best friend passed on. 

    "I couldn't even say goodbye to him..." he said, sadly. The door opened, and the nurse peeked in. Her eyes widened when she saw Touya. 

    "What happened?!" 

    "I don't know..." 

    "Oh my goodness!!" she said, pressing on his wrist and not finding a heartbeat. "His father and sister will be so sad! How could this have happened...?" 

    Yukito was silent. The nurse looked over to him and smiled sympathetically. 

    "His friends will be sad, too." 

    _See? I told you that you were much better than me in chess! _

    You're just not trying. Try to play well, and who knows, you might win this time! 

    Yukito pedaled home alone. He sat on the couch, depressed, and turned on the TV. 

    "**In the past few days, there have been two mysterious deaths: the death of a young boy named Takashi, and a young girl named Rikka. Both died of having a lethal weapon stabbed through them. Murderer unknown. You are advised to beware of any suspicious looking people.**" 

    Yukito stared at the TV in shock. 

    "Sakura's friends? Oh... she must be feeling so horrible right now..." 

    As night fell, the stars seemed to have twinkled menacingly. 

***

    A/N: That was... short. x.o; Please review! :3! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed up to this point!! ^_____^ I appreciate it!!


End file.
